Death Note Drabbles!
by Deathday1313
Summary: Title says it all, a bit of crack, a bit of suspense, and everything in between! Contains a bit of swearing, now, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I got bored, and decided to do a little drabble on Death Note! I may add some more, if I gain inspiration. Watch out for Light's mouth. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

_I've won, exactly as planned!_ Light Yagami grinned maniacally at the notebook in his hands.

_Now, I have to write Higuchi's name down, and then the ownership will transfer to me._ Light wrote Higuchi's name down on the secluded piece of the Death Note he kept inside his watch and waited for the 40 seconds by looking at Higuchi, smirking inwardly.

_Hmm…_L thought. _I wonder what does this notebook contains inside…_And so, he took the notebook away from Light without him noticing, he wouldn't notice anyway since he concentrated so much in staring at Higuchi with a rape face.

_Huh, what a freak. _L said to himself and began to look inside the Death Note.

_Hm…How To Read…_ Light, on the other hand, was counting down the seconds with glee.

_3…2…1! _Light looked at the notebook in his hands- wait…_NO! FUCK! SHIT! DAMMIT! _Light lost his memories right after.

And that is how L, saved the world from Kira, just from utter curiosity. The end.

* * *

**Wow, that was crap…oh well, review. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! :3 This chapter is about Ryuk coming back from the Shinigami Realm once Misa regains her memories. So why did Ryuk give the apple that was from the Shinigami Realm to Misa? Read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh, yay!" Misa giggled once she regained her memories. _Oh Light, I remember, my confession of love for you, the meeting with Ryuga who is actually L!_ _Huh? _Misa snapped out of her thoughts when she came across a piece of paper, a letter in fact, and read it.

…_for the rest of my life, YAY! Oh Light, I shall write down Ryuga's name!...but…I CAN'T REMEMBER!_ Misa burst into tears, upset that she couldn't do one little thing for Light.

_MEANWHILE…IN THE SHINIGAMI REALM_

_Ugh, this Amane girl is so annoying!_ Ryuk complained to himself._ Why couldn't Light pick another girl than this…_IDIOT_! I'm sick of her noisy complaints!_ Ryuk gazed down to the Human World._ Hm…_ Ryuk picked an apple from his Realm, and flew back to the Human World.

_BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD_

"WAHHH!" Misa bawled her eyes out.

"Heya." Ryuk flew to Misa, who in turn, gave Ryuk a big hug. _Ew, ew, ew, BLONDE GERMS! GROSS!_

"Uh, sorry_, _I'm a guy, so I don't like this girl stuff." Misa just smiled and rummaged through her bag for an apple, in which Ryuk couldn't resist.

"_munch munch… _Mm, here, an apple from the Shinigami Realm." _Which has been stepped on, burnt, and rolled around in poop. _Ryuk chuckled to himself. Misa took a bite from the apple, in which she grimaced and threw it away.

One week later Misa was severely sick and wasn't allowed to see anybody because she's THAT contagious.

_Hyuk hyuk hyuk. _Ryuk chuckled. _How do you like them apples? _And flew back to the Shinigami Realm.

* * *

**TADA! And yes I know, cheesy line at the end, but I just hate Misa, and she deserved it haha! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yes! A third chapter!~ This one has L and Light in it…DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! But yes, it's humorous, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

L was _utterly pissed. _Light didn't seem to notice. What L was so pissed about was that not only his cake had fallen onto the floor, but the whole treats cart as well.

"Ryuzaki, you deserved it." L's eye twitched. Light looked like a snotty nosed brat, like those kids L used to beat up in England whenever they called him a panda insomniac. The Task Force had gone out for break time after sitting down for so long, and L allowed them, but forced Light to stay even though they weren't handcuffed to each other.

"Light, they aren't sweets, they're brain food, that help my deductive ability." L deadpanned with a slightly furious look. Light just scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Brain food my ass, since you've eaten all those tooth-decaying monstrosities, you've become nothing but a panda insomniac." Oh yeah, Light was _so _going to get it.

"Not to mention, they just distract you from finding Kira."

"Not to worry, Kira is right in front of me" Light glared.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Light earlier had regained his memories, so he had to play this conversation carefully.

"Because," L stood up. Light faced him but then his face met a foot. Then a punch in the jaw, a kick in the ribs, a knee in the balls, an elbow on the nose, a head-butt against his stomach, which knocked the wind out of him, a sweep-kick at the shins, which caused him to fall, a knee in the forehead, and L was going to stomp on his balls until L heard for those words he's been wanting to hear for ages.

"ALRIGHT FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M FUCKING KIRA!" Light yelled at the same time the Task Force came back inside.

"There's your fucking confession." L gestured to Light, and then shuffled off to the rooftop.

* * *

**AND DONE! That was quick, oh well, they were meant to be drabbles anyway :3 Review!~**


End file.
